Pétalas de Girassol
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Série de ficlets, drabbles, oneshots sobre o relacionamento de Naruto e Hinata pós The Last. Sem plot central, somente momentos de suas vidas.
1. Abdicação

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

 **N/A: Esse é o primeiro capítulo para uma série de ficlets diacrônicas ou não, interligadas ou não. Porque eu não estou tento muita noção do que eu estou fazendo LOL. Eu só quero escrever NaruHina, mas não quero lidar com uma longfic, com plot com nada, então vou escrever esse momentos soltos pós The Last. Não sei se eu vou escrever UAs também, mas como não faz meu estilo, por enquanto só tenho planos pra coisas canon compliant mesmo.**

 **Ah, aceito pedidos!**

 **É isso, espero que gostem.**

* * *

 **Abdicação**

\- Eu fiz hoje o pedido que dará início a minha abdicação da posição de herdeira do clã.

Uma gota de sangue se formou no dedo de Naruto quando a faca que usava para descascar as batatas para a janta cortou seu dedo. Imediatamente ele levou o machucado a boca, feliz em constatar que Hinata estava de costas para ele, mexendo na panela ao fogão e não o vira em seu momento de descuido. Feliz estava também por ela não poder ver a expressão de choque em seu rosto. É claro que haviam conversado sobre aquilo, várias vezes, mas dentro de seu coração, nunca havia acreditado, de fato, ela seguiria em frente com aquela decisão.

Ele a ouviu suspirar e observou seus ombros contraírem.

\- É claro que é só uma formalidade. Eu não sou a herdeira há anos.

Naruto tirou o dedo da boca e agradeceu Kurama internamente quando notou que não havia mais corte algum. Ele se secou num pano de pratos e colocou uma das mãos no ombro tenso de Hinata.

\- Hinata, olha pra mim.

Ela desligou o fogo se virou para ele e, como Naruto temia, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

\- Você tem certeza que essa foi a coisa certa a se fazer?

Ela respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça, cheia de dignidade, Naruto se permitiu sorrir um pouquinho, cheio de orgulho, enquanto limpava uma lágrima que ousou manchar o rosto de sua namorada.

\- Tenho. Está sendo duro. E uma parte de mim sente que eu estou traindo minha família, traindo Neji-nii-san...

\- Isso não é verdade'ttebayo. Você ama sua família e Neji iria querer que você fosse feliz.

Ela sorriu um pouquinho e o olhou daquela forma que fazia com que Naruto sentisse gigantesco.

\- Eu sei, mas... – ela umedeceu os lábios, fazendo uma pequena pausa – mesmo estando convencida de que é o melhor tanto para mim quanto para o clã ainda me dói por dentro. Mas é melhor do que forçar meu pai a me desonrar de novo. Ele não o faria, não depois de tudo que aconteceu...

\- De como você cresceu...

\- Sim – ela sorriu mais abertamente e se aconchegou na mão de Naruto que havia deslizado do rosto par ao pescoço de Hinata. – Mas continuar seria ocupar um lugar que não é meu. Hanabi tem o talento o a personalidade certa para liderar. Sendo a segunda a ter nascido, por tradição, ela deveria ter sido selada. Quando ela for a líder vai provar a todos que não existe diferença entre Souke e Bouke. Hanabi líder é o futuro par ao Clã Hyuuga que Neji-nii-san sonhou.

\- E você vai ser livre.

\- E eu vou ser finalmente livre.

\- Aqueles velhos não vão tentar selar você no lugar da sua irmã, vão?

\- Não. Meu pai nunca permitiria, não depois do que aconteceu com Hizashi-ji-san.

\- Ah... Então tudo bem – ele lhe sorriu cheio de carinho. – Você está sento tão corajosa. Estou tão orgulhoso de você'ttebayo.

\- O-obrigada – e outra lágrima caiu.

E dessa vez Naruto a abraçou.

\- Ai Naruto-kun – soluçou ela contra seu peito – eu sei que foi a melhor decisão, mas porque dói tanto?

Naruto, que havia experimentado a dor de ter abdicado da própria família uma vez a abraçou forte e tentou oferecer naquele contato todo o conforto que poderia ofertar. Tentando fazer com que Hinata entendesse que não importa a decisão que ela tomasse na vida, ele estaria presente como seu pilar de apoio, como ela era para ele e que se, no futuro, ela o escolhesse para sua nova família, faria dele o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Eram muitas coisas para se transmitir num abraço, por isso, eles ficaram ali, naquela posição, na cozinha, por um bom tempo.


	2. Silêncio

**Silêncio**

O lugar em que Hinata atualmente morava não poderia ser mais diferente do que o lugar onde havia crescido. Enquanto o complexo Hyuuga com sua construção ampla e tradicional era austero, silencioso e monocromático, o pequeno apartamento que ela praticamente dividia com Naruto – tecnicamente eles ainda não estavam morando juntos mesmo que a maior parte dos pertences dele estivesse lá – era na parte recém construída de Konoha, com arquitetura moderna que tentava otimizar o máximo o possível seu pequeno tamanho. A decoração era alegre, com muitas plantas coloridas e sinal de vida em todo canto. Também era longe de ser silencioso, já que geralmente Naruto ligava rádio, televisão, computador, enfim, tudo que fazia barulho ao mesmo tempo. Então ela deveria saber que alguma coisa estava errada quando chegou em casa, cansada de uma missão trabalhosa e burocrática, e encontrou todos os eletrodomésticos desligados e Naruto na cozinha – eles haviam começado a aprender juntos a cozinhar, mais por influência dela do que dele que ficaria satisfeito comendo macarrão instantâneo pelo resto da vida – descascando legumes.

\- Naruto-kun?

Com um sorriso largo, ele largou a faca e a cenoura na pia e secou as mãos no avental de sapinhos que usava.

\- Seja bem-vinda.

Intrigada com a recepção fria para os padrões de seu namorado, Hinata largou a chave em cima do balcão da cozinha e começou a inspecionar o que ele estava fazendo.

\- Hmmm, o cheiro está bom, o que você está fazendo?

\- Nada demais, só salada de cenoura – era o único vegetal além de batata que ele comia, ela desconfiava que era basicamente por ser laranja, embora fazer ele comer abóbora ainda não fosse um feito que ela houvesse conseguido realizar – arroz e peixe grelhado.

\- Quer ajuda?

\- Não precisa'ttebayo. E você deve estar cansada da missão.

Ela estava mesmo.

\- Que eu ainda não terminei totalmente. Ainda tenho que escrever o relatório. Mas tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

Finalmente se aproximando dela, Hinata se preparou para receber um beijo na bochecha, mas nunca aconteceu, ele só tinha... cheirado seu pescoço?

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar, mas ele pareceu não notar, voltando para a pia.

\- Vai tomar um banho e fazer seu relatório, daqui a pouco a janta fica pronta.

Ainda se sentindo estranha depois daquela interação atípica, ela resolveu obedecer.

Deixou a cozinha, tomou uma longa ducha morna que fez com que seus pensamentos se distanciasse de Naruto para outras coisas mais mundanas como a missão chata de que havia acabado de sair, o quanto o relatório daria trabalho e a pequena discussão que havia tido com Hanabi dois dias antes, ela ainda estava magoada por Hinata ter ido morar sozinha logo após sua abdicação.

Quando saiu do banheiro Naruto anunciou que a comida estava na mesa e eles jantaram, em silêncio. No final ela se ofereceu para lavar a louça, mas ele protestou veementemente dizendo que ela ainda tinha o relatório.

Derrotada, mas agradecida, Hinata se sentou à escrivaninha da sala para começar a trabalhar. Ainda lhe passou pela cabeça o quão havia sido estranho que ele não havia lhe beijado, abraçado, feito inúmeros inquéritos sobre o seu dia, dito palavra sequer durante a refeição e nem mesmo cantado enquanto fazia suas tarefas, ou seja, nada do que se configuraria como um comportamento tipicamente Naruto Uzumaki.

Mas, ela pensou, vai ver ele só estivesse cansado também. Apesar de ter chegado em casa mais cedo que ela, Naruto era uma pessoa ocupada e geralmente tinha dias cheios. Vai ver ele só estava com a cabeça cheia de outras coisas também, não é mesmo?

Entretanto, ela não terminaria aquele relatório naquela noite, alguns minutos depois de ser deixada para fazer sua tarefa Hinata foi interrompida pelo som estridente de todas as panelas do armário caindo.

Mais do que rapidamente ela se levantou e correu para a cozinha adjunta.

\- Naruto-kun! Você está bem?

\- Estou. Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar você'ttebayo. Eu sou um idiota. Desculpa, Hinata.

\- Que?

\- Eu derrubei tudo, fez um barulhão – ele suspirou, enfiando o rosto nas mãos, os ombros caídos – um idiota!

\- Naruto-kun – disse ela se aproximando dele por entre as panelas caídas – porque você está falando assim de você mesmo? – Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele num gesto mudo para que ele as tirasse da frente e ela pudesse ter acesso ao rosto que ele escondia. – Você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

\- Desculpe – ele abaixou as mãos revelando um rosto triste, Hinata franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior, Naruto apertou as mãos dela entre as suas.

\- Porque você está se desculpando? E daí que você derrubou as panelas. Poderia acontecer com qualquer pessoa.

\- Mas você estava tentando se concentrar, eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado'ttebayo.

\- Não. Não é isso. Tem alguma coisa de errado. Você está agindo estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Não foi nada demais.

Ela suspirou.

\- Vem – ela o agarrou pela mão e o levou até a sala o colocando sentado no sofá e se sentando em um dos joelhos dele – me conta o que tem de errado.

Ele levou um tempo para começar a falar. Se jogou primeiro no encosto do sofá, com a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto.

\- Você vai achar bobo.

\- E daí se eu achar bobo? Eu acho você bobo, o meu bobo.

A resposta conseguiu um pequeno sorriso dele e Hinata se sentiu uma fagulha de vitória.

\- Hoje eu vi a Sakura-chan.

\- Hmm?

\- Ela estava com uma aparência bem feliz, sabe como? Tão feliz que nem me bate quando eu implico com ela? Então, eu brinquei que parecia que ela tinha acabado de ver o Teme e ela ficou toda estranha. E adivinha só'ttebayo. Ela tinha mesmo visto ele.

\- Sasuke-san esteve na vila?

\- Aparentemente ele faz muito isso.

\- E você não sabia...

\- Não. E sabe o que é pior? Se fosse só pra ver a Sakura-chan eu ainda tentaria entender, eles têm aquele rolo lá deles e eu tento não me meter, mas ele também visitou o Kakashi-sensei e Sakura-chan disse que ele geralmente também passa no memorial antes de ir embora.

\- Oh... E ela disse alguma coisa sobre porque ele não vê você?

\- Não fica chateada com a Sakura-chan, Hinata – ela franziu o cenho, porque ela ficaria chateada com a Sakura? O que aquela conversa tinha a ver com essa possibilidade? – Mas ela disse que é provavelmente porque o Teme não quer – ele fez aspas com as mãos e ela se sentiu um pouquinho orgulhosa pois havia sido ela quem havia ensinado a ele aquele gesto – "muita agitação". E sabe como eu sou né?

O cenho de Hinata se franziu mais ainda, ela não estava gostando nada daquilo.

\- Viu, eu disse que era bobo. E além do mais, eu já devia estar acostumado. Na verdade, eu nem sei como você me aguenta – ele riu, mas o riso não tinha humor algum – deve ser um saco pra alguém tão calminha como você ter que aturar um cara barulhento e que não para quieto como eu dattebayo.

\- Não. Para, para com isso Naruto-kun. Eu não _aturo_ você, e não acho nada relacionado com minha vida com você "um saco".

\- Não precisa mentir pra me agradar, Hinata, eu sei que é difícil gostar de mim.

\- Quem te disse isso?

\- Ninguém'tteayo e todo mundo... É só ver o quanto foi difícil pras pessoas começarem a ir com a minha cara. Mesmo fora o lance do Kurama, a maioria do pessoal da nossa idade não sabia disso, por exemplo, e todo mundo sempre pareceu irritado e incomodado quando eu estava por perto.

\- Eu já aparentei me incomodar com você alguma vez, Naruto-kun?

Ele parou um pouco pra pensar.

\- Não... Mas eu sou ruim de notar essas coisas também né.

\- Pois me parece que você é na verdade bem sensível a como as pessoas percebem você.

Ele fez silêncio.

\- Naruto-kun, olha pra mim que eu vou te dizer uma coisas muito importante agora – ele voltou a ficar ereto e ela segurou o rosto dele com uma das mãos o encarando nos olhos. – Eu já fiz muitas coisas difíceis, me esforçar para ser ninja, uma coisa por qual eu nunca tive gosto ou talento, lutar contra minha irmãzinha quando nós ainda éramos crianças, tentar não desabar quando eu perdi e passei a ser tratada como lixo por toa minha família, enterrar Neji-nii-san, abdicar de meu lugar como herdeira e ainda ouvir a baboseira descarada que era porque já que pretendo me casar com o futuro Hokage e não poderia ter conflitos de interesses, como se esse fosse o real motivo e não minha própria incompetência...

\- Hinata...

\- Não, eu ainda não terminei. Todas essas coisas foram difíceis e tiveram muitas outras coisas que eu daria um membro pra não ter feito e fiz mesmo assim, mas amar você Naruto-kun? Amar você nunca foi difícil. Amar você foi a coisa mais fácil que eu já fiz na minha vida.

E dizendo isso, ela o beijou, um simples tocar de lábios que ele fez desenvolver em um beijo lento, mas aprofundado e que os deixou sem fôlego mesmo depois de terminado, quando eles, ainda de olhos fechados, mantiveram as testas unidas.

\- Eu não sei porque Sasuke-san não tem vindo te ver – disse ela numa voz fraquinha – mas seja o motivo que for, é uma escolha dele e não por sua causa. Não quero mais ouvir você falando desse jeito de você mesmo, Naurto-kun. Você não me deixa falar mal de mim mesma, então nada mais justo que eu faça o mesmo por você.

Ele a beijou de novo, dessa vez com mais paixão, sua mão boa descendo pelas costas de Hinata até o quadril.

\- Obrigado, Hinata – disse ele entre os beijos que se distanciavam dos lábios dela para a bochecha, ouvido, ombro,... – eu não sei o que eu fiz pra merecer você.

Ela sorriu enquanto se sentia sendo inclinada para uma posição deitada no sofá.

\- Naruto-kun, eu devia mesmo voltar para aquele relatório.

Ele se fez de surdo, deitando-a completamente no sofá e lhe beijando na garganta, clavícula e indo para baixo.

\- Naruto-kun... – ela para ser me tom de aviso, mas saiu mais como um suspiro.

Ele a beijou de novo e, sabendo que ele precisava mais dela do que Kakashi precisava daquele relatório que ele provavelmente nem iria ler mesmo – mas que ela provavelmente acordaria ridiculamente cedo para fazer – Hinata abraçou Naruto pelo pescoço e se pôs a garantir que ele não fizesse mais silêncio algum pelo resto da noite.

* * *

 **N/A: NaruHina, aquele ship do hurt/comfort/fluff, como não amar?**

 **Esse plot apareceu outro dia aí, resolvi escrever. Pra mim se passa mais ou menos no mesmo universo da fic anterior, mas pode ser lida como independente também.**


	3. Amor

**Amor**

Naruto nunca se sentia tão fraco quanto nos momentos em que sua esposa chorava. Não era um acontecimento recorrente. De fato, Hinata quase nunca chorava e ele moveria o céu e o inferno se fosse preciso para que não acontecesse, mas, às vezes nem a sua vontade de fogo podia impedir tal acontecimento. Era por isso que ele odiava uma data em especial.

Ele se lembrava da primeira vez, foi logo depois do funeral no qual ele havia segurado a mão dela e a acompanhado silenciosamente até em casa, pisando nas pegadas de um homem que não estava mais ali, que nunca mais estaria. Ela não havia dito nada até pararem em frente às portas altas e brancas. Ele também não sabia o que dizer. Em todo seu repertório, não havia nada que pudesse preencher o vazio entre os dois naquele momento. Naquele tempo, ele não sabia ainda o que sentia em relação a ela, mas a ideia de deixá-la lhe parecia algo absurdo, o ofendia de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Então eles ficaram lá, ela não entrando e ele sem saber o que fazer, como agir. A mão dele formigava sentindo falta do calor da dela.

Então ele escutou os sons que partiram seu coração, eram baixos e desesperados, Naruto levou alguns momentos antes de se dar conta, com horror, de que eles vinham de Hinata. Tomado de enorme sentimento, ele a abraçou e deixou que ela soluçasse em seus braços.

— Ele me a-amava, não amava? P-porque mais ele faria a-aquilo? – ela fungou e ergueu os olhos para ele, embora ele sentisse que ela tivesse dizendo aquelas coisas mais para si mesma. — Todo aquele tempo... E eu não tinha sequer notado. C-como eu pude?

Ele não havia se dado conta antes dela proferir aquelas palavras, mas fazia sentido, pessoas não dão a própria vida por outro motivo. Era em momentos como aquele que Naruto se sentia tão alienado do amor quanto no dia em que Sasuke havia lhe dito que ele nunca o entenderia. Mas agora ele sabia. O amor era algo cheio de sacrifícios, era algo duro, algo que você tem que suportar. Ele pensou em seus pais, ele pensou em Sakura e, por fim, em Sasuke de novo e em como suas vidas foram para sempre modificadas por aquele sentimento arrebatador. Ele via o amor marcando Hinata agora também e aquilo o assustava, ele queria poder protegê-la de alguma forma, mas ele sabia ser impossível. Hinata já havia sido marcada pelo amor há muito tempo e, de certa forma, o amor dela havia deixado uma marca nele também.

Ele a beijou na testa, as lágrimas dela manchavam sua camisa. Ele sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer que amenizasse a dor e o remorso que ela sentia agora, afinal, não havia tanto tempo que ele havia passado pela exata mesma situação e ele não tinha encarado muito bem.

Agora que ele sabia o quanto ela era importante, o quanto ele a amava, ele pelo menos podia ficar aliviado com o fato de havia tido uma segunda chance com Hinata e, ao mesmo tempo em que ele desejava que ela pudesse sentir do alívio que ele sentia em tê-la tão viva e tão próxima, ele temia o desfecho daquela história se a ela também fosse dada a mesma chance. Afinal, como competir com um amor daquele tamanho?

Então, quando, sem erro, naquela data ele a encontrava derramando lágrimas em silêncio, Naruto somente a abraçava e agradecia ao homem que a havia amado tanto que havia dado sua vida para que ela pudesse estar ali em seus braços.

* * *

 **N/A: HAHAHAHA MAIS DO MESMO! EU PRECISO DE AJUDA PSICOLÓGICA!**

 **Até parece que eu vou usar meus 50 minutos semanais pra falar de Naruto, prestenção.**

 **Mas então, eu não peço desculpas 'cause I ain't even sorry, mas prometo que a próxima fic dessa coletânea não será sobre esse momento (e vai ter a Himawari, possivelmente Boruto também), embora eu jamais prometa que meu NaruHina vá ser Neji-free. Eu até tentei, mas quando se tem um coração tão multishipper quanto o meu é difícil dissociar os ships (tanto que eu citei the Sauce nessa fic também) e também não vale a pena.**

 **Espero que alguém além de mim e minha cobaia aka betareader tenha gostado. E é isso.**


	4. Núpcias

**N/A: Pode ler, é Neji-free XD.**

* * *

 **Núpcias**

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo índigo do vale dos seios dela, empurrando os fios para trás dos ombros de sua esposa.

— Como você não tem outras cicatrizes além dessa? — ele circulou com a ponta dos dedos a marca que, ele sabia, havia sido deixada na pele dela como lembrança do que ela era capaz de fazer por amor.

— Mas eu tenho outras cicatrizes — ela sorriu, seus olhos estavam fechados, exausta, não demoraria até que ela pegasse no sono — quem não tem nenhuma cicatriz é você, Naruto-kun.

Mesmo com a luz precária do luar, ele reparou que as bochechas dela haviam corado, ele sempre reparava agora quando ela ficava vermelha e gostava de catalogar os motivos. O atual, ele inferia, ser o fato de que mesmo com os olhos fechados ela podia ter certeza da afirmação que fizera.

— Mas eu tenho o Kurama'ttebayo. E eu não tenho cicatrizes agora porque faz tempo que não saio em missões — ele estava de licença por causa do casamento — mas você vai ver quando eu voltar à ativa. Vão aparecer um monte. Só que elas somem rápido.

— Hmmm.

— Mas qual a sua desculpa'ttebayo?

— Primeiro, eu não sou tão desastrada como certas pessoas — ela abriu os olhos para ver a expressão dele ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo, mas ser presenteada com a figura completamente nua de Naruto a sua frente ainda era algo com que ela não estava acostumada e fazia com que ela não conseguisse achar tanta graça assim na expressão de ultraje no rosto dele.

— E...?

— O-o que eu estava dizendo?

— Eu não acredito depois de tudo que nós fizemos, você ainda está com vergonha'ttebayo!

Ela cobriu o gosto com as mãos e fez um barulhinho que ele considerou adorável.

— _Hinata_.

Ela o olhou por entre os dedos. Ele reparou que o vermelho havia se espalhado do rosto para o pescoço e colo. Um pequeno sorriso enviesado surgiu em seus lados, o tempo que havia passado acordado a noite imaginando até onde iria aquele corado parecia uma eternidade, mas o resultado da espera havia sido recompensador.

— Eu uso punho gentil e ninjutsu, raramente deixo que cheguem perto o bastante para me acertarem e uso um creme inventado pela minha mãe quando tenho alguma ferida.

— Aquele com cheiro bom?

— Isso.

Eles fizeram silêncio por alguns momentos. Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e as uniu, deitando o queixo sobre elas.

— Naruto-kun.

— Hm?

— Você... N-não foi... Ah...

— O que foi, dattebayo? Você sabe que pode falar sobre o que quiser comigo, não sabe?

— E-eu sei, é só que...

Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

— Hinata, por mais que eu ache fofo, eu gostaria que você se sentisse mais à vontade comigo. Nós estamos casados, você sabe que eu te amo, do que você tem medo'ttebayo?

Ela meneou o rosto em direção ao carinho e suspirou.

— Eu não tenho medo de nada quando estou com você... Mas é que algumas coisas são difíceis de dizer.

— Como o que?

— Você parece não à vontade agora e antes... B-bem... N-não foi a primeira vez que você fez isso, não foi?

— Ah... – ele afastou a mão do rosto dela para fazer o gesto característico de coçar a nuca demonstrando nervosismo — isso...

Ela não podia mentir que não estava sentindo uma certa dorzinha no coração ao ver ele corar — coisa que fazia tão raramente — e não negar. Mas continuou em silêncio, esperando ele terminar.

— Eu já tinha sim feito... er. — Ele respirou fundo. — Você lembra do meu padrinho, não lembra?

— Jiraya-sama?

— Então, o Ero-sennin. Eu passei três anos com ele lembra'ttebayo?

Claro que ela lembrava. Como havia sentido a ausência dele durante aquele tempo. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Então, tinha motivos para eu chamar ele de "Ero-sennin" dattebayo. Um deles era que a gente nunca ficava em hospedarias normais, eram sempre hospedarias que ofereciam certos er... serviços.

Oh céus. Ela sabia onde ele estava querendo chegar.

— Quando eu era pequeno, não tinha nada demais, dependendo de como o Ero-sennin havia se comportado eu era até bem tratado. Ele gostava de dormir até tarde depois das bebedeiras, então as moças que trabalhavam nesses lugares me davam atenção durante o dia. Não era ruim.

Hinata tentava, mas às vezes era muito difícil não ficar chocada com o quão diferente havia sido sua vida e a de Naruto. Por mais solitária que também tenha sido sua infância, algo assim jamais poderia ter acontecido com ela, não com a herdeira rejeitada de Hyuuga Hiashi que mesmo sendo desonrada e pouco amada, jamais pisaria num lugar como os que Naruto havia sido hospede.

— Quando eu fiz quinze anos, Ero-sennin achou que seria uma boa ideia de presente pagar uma dessas moças pra passar a noite comigo — ele fez uma careta — foi estranho. Hinata, você não está dizendo nada, se você não quiser ouvir mais essa história, eu vou entender'ttebayo.

— N-não! – Ela engoliu em seco – quero dizer, não é que não me soe no mínimo estranho, mas eu não vou te julgar por isso, Naruto-kun... E eu sempre quero saber mais sobre você...

Mas ele estudou o rosto dela por alguns momentos antes de continuar.

— Ok... —Disse ele soltando o ar de seus pulmões. — Então, ela se chamava Naomi e não devia ser muito mais velha que eu, só tinha idade o suficiente, sabe? Era a primeira vez dela também fazendo aquilo, eu estava nervoso, ainda achava que gostava da Sakura-chan e não achava nada daquilo uma boa ideia, pra ganhar tempo, comecei a puxar assunto e ficamos conversando a noite toda. Contei a ela tudo sobre o Teme, meu treino com o Ero-sennin, sobre a vila e meus sonhos de virar Hokage um dia. Ela me disse que era de uma vila no interior muito tradicional, os pais dela tinham expulsado ela de casa quando descobriram que ela tinha dormido com o namorado que sumiu no mundo, no fim, ela ouviu mais do que falou, era tímida e com certeza estava na profissão errada'ttebayo.

— Mas então vocês não... hmmm?

— Naquela noite não. Mas eu disse pro Ero-sennin que tinha. Capaz dele pedir o dinheiro de volta caso contrário – ele riu, Hinata sorriu — mas na minha última noite lá ela veio no meu quarto.

— Oh...

— Yeah... Eu não me arrependo daquela noite'ttebayo. Mas gostaria que você tivesse sido minha primeira também. Você não está brava por não ser, está?

— N-não — embora o coração dela doesse um pouquinho, não era raiva de fato o que sentia — Na verdade fico feliz por um de nós dois saber o que fazer.

Ele riu e a beijou, pegando Hinata de surpresa.

— Como você consegue ser tão fofa'ttebayo?

Ele a beijou de novo, mas se o último beijo havia sido um simples tocar de lábios, esse era mais languido e demorado. Ele desceu a mão que estava no ombro dela para o braço e cintura, costas e quando vou chegando em regiões mais ao sul, ela descolou os lábios do dele, suspirando.

— De novo? – ela perguntou, sem ar.

— De novo.

* * *

 **N/A: Haha e esse é o mais próximo de smut que eu consigo chegar com NaruHina – na real, com qualquer ship, mas principalmente com NaruHina — vocês vão reparar que eu fiz zero descrições do Naruto pelado porque né, ele é meu filho ninja e isso seria AWKWARD!**

 **Bem, espero que tenham gostado :D**


	5. Escolhas

**N/A: Essa fic faz referência ao sexto capítulo de Oito Estações, mas você não precisa ter lido para entender.**

* * *

 **Escolhas**

Ele franziu o rosto todo antes de abrir os olhos piscando lentamente, um sorriso calmo em seus lábios e um gemido preguiçoso reverberando de seu peito.

E Hinata achava que não poderia ama-lo mais, mais uma vez se surpreendia.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, hime.

— Sonhos bons?

— Os melhores'ttebayo.

— Apropriados para uma conversa matinal?

O rosto dele se tingiu de vermelho.

— Hinata! Não foi nada assim dattebayo! — Ela começou a rir, era tão raro e tão divertido deixar ele sem jeito, ela aproveitava todas as oportunidades ofertadas, sentindo um gosto de doce vingança toda vez que tinha sucesso, afinal, nada mais justo. — Você às vezes tem uma mente muito polida, sabia?

— Bem, eu passo a maior parte do tempo com Kiba-kun e com você, Naruto-kun.

Ele pigarreou.

— Faz sentido.

Ela riu de novo.

— Mas me fala, como foi esse sonho?

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e Hinata se sentiu boba, mas oh, tão feliz, quando seu coração pulou uma batida.

— Não é nada muito complicado eu só sonhei que meus pais estavam aqui. Eles tinham vindo nos visitar como se fosse algo de rotina. Meu pai com aquele jeito calmo dele, não falando muito, mas com uma presença tão... Não sei explicar, mas era bom estar na mesma sala que ele. Não só porque ele é meu pai. É meio como eu me sinto perto de você ou do Iruka-sensei, sabe? Como se eu me encaixasse. Faz sentido'ttebayo?

— Claro que faz, Naruto-kun. Todo mundo gosta de se sentir querido, e existem pessoas que fazem a gente se sentir assim com mais facilidade. Eu também me sinto assim quando estou com você.

Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou.

— E havia minha mãe. A minha parte preferida do sonho é que ela não era como eu me lembrava, meu pai também não, mas sei lá, foi mais satisfatório ver minha mãe mais velha. O cabelo vermelho ainda super longo, mas com uns fios brancos, linhas em volta da boca e dos olhos como se ela tivesse tido uma vida toda de risos e quando ela me abraçou... — ele suspirou — tão quente e macio...

— Deve ter sido mesmo um sonho adorável.

— Foi sim'ttebayo. Mas ainda não contei a melhor parte. Você.

— E-eu?

Ele riu da surpresa dela.

— Sim. Você estava com a gente. Conversando com a minha mãe e o meu pai que não paravam de dizer o quão sortudo eu sou por ter você dattebayo... E a cena toda se encaixava, eu simplesmente estava tão feliz em ver você fazer parte dela.

Ela o abraçou, trazendo o rosto dele para seu colo e o embalando levemente.

— Eu fico feliz que você tenha tido um sonho tão doce, Naruto-kun. E sinto muito que ele não seja real.

— Mas parte dele é — disse ele voltando a encará-la, mas não desfazendo o abraço — você é.

Hinata sentiu uma onda de sentimentos a invadir e engoliu em seco o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

— Wow! Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas dattebayo! Eu disse alguma coisa errada? Porque eu achei que estava sendo romântico aqui.

— N-não – ela segurou o rosto dele para que ele não se afastasse e o beijou, juntando suas frontes — você não disse nada de errado. Eu só... Eu fiquei emocionada... E um pouco culpada.

— Culpada? — ele se afastou do rosto dela.

— Lembra daquela vez que eu me machuquei numa missão, você foi me visitar e eu... Bem...

— Lembro – ele disse sério.

Hinata respirou fundo.

— Então... Eu ainda estava em processo de luto e de aceitação do que tinha acontecido comigo na guerra... E-eu tive um sonho bem real e meio confuso, um sonho no qual você não existia.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Oh. É por isso que você ficou daquele jeito?

— S-sim... e não.

— Você pode me explicar direito dattebayo? Porque eu não estou entendendo. Você ficou chateada com o sonho, por isso ficou... sabe? E culpada? Porque eu não existia? Hinata, é um sonho, você não tem controle sobre ele dattebayo!

— Mas eu meio que tinha? — ela suspirou mais uma vez, demonstrando frustração consigo mesma. — Eu digo que me senti culpada porque não foi necessariamente um sonho ruim, Naruto-kun. E-espera! Eu não estou dizendo que não queria que você existisse, muito pelo contrário, eu nunca iria querer viver num mundo sem você.

Afinal, confrontada com a possibilidade, por duas vezes ela havia deixado bem claro que preferia morrer a viver num mundo sem Naruto.

— Cada vez eu estou entendendo menos dessa conversa, Hinata.

— Desculpe.

— Não, explica pra mim. Eu sei que não sou o cara mais brilhante do mundo, mas vou fazer um esforço.

Ela desfez o contato visual para apoiar a cabeça no peito dele. Naruto também se acomodou a noda posição, colocando um braço atrás da cabeça enquanto com o outro acariciava as costas de Hinata.

— Então, no sonho, você não existia. Portanto, é claro, minha vida havia progredido de um jeito bem diferente. Eu havia feito o que o meu clã esperava de mim. Vivido a vida que se esperava que eu tivesse. Não era uma vida ruim, só não era a vida que eu escolheria. Eu não era infeliz, mas eu não era feliz também. Não como eu sou agora.

— Ok. Acho que entendi'teebayo.

— Mas era uma alternativa de vida válida, com possibilidades que não são viáveis nessa. Eu fiquei naquele estado quando acordei, por isso, porque eu senti como se tivesse abrindo mão de algo enorme... Mas, Naruto-kun... Não vale a pena. Há outras pessoas envolvidas e eu talvez seja extremamente egoísta por dizer isso, mas eu sacrificaria todas as vidas possíveis por uma com você.

— Quando você diz essas coisas eu não sei como me sentir. Eu fico feliz porque é bom saber que você me ama tanto, mas eu também fico com tanto medo de te decepcionar'ttebayo.

— N-não, não! Eu não quero te sobrecarregar de alguma forma, Naruto-kun, m-me desculpe!

— Está tudo bem. Eu acho que é normal que eu me sinta assim. Não é sua culpa. Mas é que tudo isso é novo pra mim, você sabe... Ninguém nunca esperou nada de mim.

— E de mim sempre esperavam o pior.

Eles trocaram risos e voltaram a se encarar.

— Que bom que você escolheu essa vida, Hinata.

— Que bom que você me escolheu, Naruto-kun.

Ela voltou a se aconchegar no peito dele.

— Que horas são?

Ele esticou o braço e pegou o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

— Oito e vinte. Você tem algo marcado pra hoje?

— Não... Tenho a manhã livre, mas vou ao clã depois do almoço, e você?

— Eu tinha treino com o Teme — ele fez uma careta — droga de despertador.

— Sasuke-san está na vila?

— Ele estava, capaz de ter ido embora com raiva porque eu não apareci, Teme é tão infantil.

— Você não sabe se isso é verdade, Naruto-kun.

— Eu conheço o Teme, Hinata.

— Mas então, café da manhã?

Ele colocou o relógio de volta na cabeceira e a abraçou, virando de lado.

— Nah. Eu voto por ficar de preguiça na cama até você não aguentar mais.

— Eu não aguentar? Mas eu posso ficar aqui a manhã inteira, eu duvido é que você consiga.

— Mas eu posso ser muito disciplinado se tiver uma recompensa que valha a pena.

— Recompensa? Eu tenho que te recompensar por ficar de bobeira na cama?

— Talvez ficar de bobeira na cama usando minha linda e _macia_ — ele se ajustou para que continuasse a abraçando, mas dessa vez usando os seios dela como apoio para a cabeça — esposa como travesseiro seja toda a recompensa que eu precise dattebayo.

* * *

 **N/A: *Joga açúcar nos leitores* Eu quero mais é que vocês morram todos de diabetes. Feliz páscoa!**


	6. Gostos

— Então, agora que eu sei do que você não gosta, faltam as coisas que você gosta — ele disse abrindo e segurando a porta para Hinata entrar primeiro.

— Naruto-kun, eu sinto muito mesmo...

Pois eles tinham acabado de vir de mais um encontro que poderia ter terminado mal se ambos não tivessem tão dispostos a arrumar formas de estar um com o outro e aproveitar ao máximo esses momentos. Sem saber que Hinata não gostava de camarão e não era lá muito fã dos demais frutos do mar, ele havia aceitado a sugestão de Chouji e levado Hinata a um festival de comida de Kiri.

— Para com isso, hime. Você não tem culpa, eu que devia ter perguntado antes'ttebayo.

E ele havia perguntado — quando acabaram sua noite frustrada mais uma vez no Ichiraku's — todas as coisas de que ela não gostava e ela perguntou as dele, descobrindo que sabia bem menos do que se poderia esperar depois de tantos anos de stalk- er tímida devotada admiração. E ambos acabaram se divertindo horrores listando o que mais detestavam e sentindo aquela estranha, mas satisfatória conexão quando compartilhavam algum objeto de desafeto.

Quando ela pareceu abrir a boca para continuar naquela linha da discussão, Naruto a beijou uma vez e então, sorrindo de um jeito meio diabólico, o tipo de sorriso que fazia com que os dedos do pé dela se encolhessem em antecipação, ele, sem cortar o contato visual, a guiou com as mãos pelos quadris até o balcão da cozinha e se curvou em direção a ela que achou que seria beijada outra vez e não pode se impedir de sentir uma pontada de decepção quando ele apenas estava lhe alçando pela cintura para colocá-la em cima do balcão. Ela automaticamente separou os joelhos para recebê-lo mesmo não tendo muita certeza do que ele pretendia.

— Agora'ttebayo — disse ele afastando alguns fios da franja dela para o lado simplesmente porque podia — quero saber de tudo que você gosta.

Ela demorou alguns momentos para responder, capturada pelo olhar dele.

— Do que eu gosto? — Ela pestanejou. —Mas você já sabe.

— Eu achava que sabia de tudo que você não gostava e deu no que deu.

— Mas não sei o que te dizer. Eu gosto de um monte de coisas.

— Ok, vou começar então'ttebayo. Eu gosto de lámen, mas isso você já sabe, eu gosto de plantas, embora quando eu volte pra casa elas geralmente estejam mortas... Ah mais o Gaara me deu um cacto, o Midori-kun ele ainda está vivo. Eu gosto de sopa de feijão vermelho, de subir em lugares bem altos, de brincar com as crianças na academia, de quando todo mundo consegue se reunir mesmo que quase nunca aconteça, todo mundo é tão ocupado... Eu gosto de acampar em missões, de irritar a Sakura-chan, de quando eu consigo acertar um golpe que o Sasuke-teme não estava esperando, de ver o Kakashi-sensei interagindo com o Gay-sensei, de conhecer gente nova, de quando começa a chover em dias quentes, de como tudo fica bonito no inverno, da lua cheia, de você — ele terminou com um largo sorriso.

Ela engoliu em seco tentando conter as lágrimas, não queria estragar aquele momento tão terno, mas ainda era difícil acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade e como se sentisse o turbilhão de sentimentos aprisionado dentro dela, Naruto se aproximou a beijando na bochecha e dizendo baixinho:

— Sua vez.

— Hmm, — ela limpou a garganta — ok.— Eu gosto das cores de outono, de sentir o vento na minha pele, do leve apimentado e doce da canela, da risada da minha irmã, eu gosto do cheiro do chá quente no fim da tarde e do som das asas dos pássaros voando perto de mim... — Eu gosto... — ela levou a mão ao topo da cabeça dele — de um homem alto... — a mão dela desceu pelos fios macios — do dourado dos cabelos dele — até se encaixar no rosto dele, o polegar o acariciando embaixo dos olhos — olhos tão azuis que me fazem pensar na imensidão do céu — ela então começou a seguir as linhas que ele tinha na bochecha com a ponta do dedo — adoráveis bigodes de raposa.

— Hinata...

— Hn? — fez ela ainda acariciando o rosto dele.

— O que eu fiz pra merecer você?

Ela riu.

— Coisas muito boas.

— É mesmo?

— Então porque eu só consigo pensar em coisas más quando olho pra você?

Ela corou da cabeça aos pés.

— Naruto-kun!

Ele riu e a agarrou pelas cochas a carregando em direção ao quarto ao som de risos e falsos protestos.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu digo que não leio porn NaruHina (e não leio mesmo), mas eles vivem aparecendo em situações sexuais nas minhas fics, vai entender.**

 **Mas essa fic tinha uma outra conclusão, acho, o problema é que eu não escrevi na hora e acabou ficando assim.**

 **Mas o intuito mesmo era a cena deles dizendo o que gostam, é inspirado numa cena do dorama coreano Faith.**


	7. Gemütlichkeit

**Gemütlichkeit**

" _Pela primeira vez na minha vida_ _  
_ _Eu não vou deixar a tristeza me machucar_ _  
_ _Não como ela me machucou antes_ _  
_ _Pela primeira vez eu tenho alguém_ _  
_ _Que eu sei que não vai me abandonar_ _  
_ _Pois eu não estou mais sozinho"_

 _Michael Bublé – For Once In My Life_

— Mas eu quero ir hoje!

Ele tinha os pulsos cerrados e o rostinho vermelho de contrariedade.

— Eu já disse que hoje não, Boruto. – Ela respondeu pelo que parecia ter sido a quinta vez desde que aquela conversa havia iniciado dez minutos atrás, ela ainda conseguiu manter um tom duro, mas calmo, só que seu autocontrole já estava por um fio.

— Porque não?

— P-porque não! – Ele arregalou os olhos quando ela gritou e Hinata sentiu a pontada de culpa atingir seu coração dolorosamente. Ela respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, arrumando a posição de Himawari em seu colo. – Eu tenho outras c-coisas para fazer e não posso te levar.

— Mas a Hanabi-ba-chan disse que quando eu quisesse ir pra lá era só ligar que ela vinha me buscar – ela se orgulhava de seu filho, mas sinceramente preferia que as respostas não viessem tão rápido a ponta de sua língua.

— Sua tia é ocupada, não tem tempo para ficar a sua disposição a-assim não.

— Mas ela disse! E se ela tiver ocupada pode ser o Ko.

— Boruto, não é não. E você já foi para lá ontem e anteontem.

Naruto abriu a porta no exato momento que o bico segurando as lágrimas de Boruto, que já estava tão grande que quase encostava no nariz, foi desfeito e transformado numa bocarra aberta enorme de choro.

— Você é muito má, Kaa-chan!

E saiu correndo da sala antes que um de seus pais pudesse alcançá-lo.

Naruto estava pronto para lançar um olhar cúmplice para a esposa antes de ir atrás do filho, afinal, mesmo que fosse ele a "vítima" mais usual, os xiliques de Boruto não eram nenhuma novidade naquela casa, mas quando olhou para Hinata percebeu que havia algo de realmente errado.

— Não chora, mama – disse a voz doce de Himawari que com suas pequenas mãozinhas limpava desajeitadamente o rosto da mãe.

Naruto sentiu como se uma mão invisível tivesse apertado seu coração.

— 'Nata... Você está bem'ttebayo?

Ela beijou a mãozinha úmida de Himawari e deu um sorriso lacrimoso ao marido.

— Estou. Estou. Eu s-só... – ela suspirou pesadamente. – Naruto-kun, vá ver como está nosso filho, p-por favor?

Pelo modo como a voz dela falhou no final e o tom dolorido de súplica, Naruto queria muito ficar e mais uma vez desejou que performar o kage bushin no jutsu fosse algo possível naquelas situações para estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e com um último olhar de remorso à esposa, ele foi atrás de Boruto.

Hinata suspirou quando Himawari caiu no sono, ela esperou a menina parar de sugar seu seio para colocá-la sobre a cama, ajeitando seu corpinho adormecido, para que ela ficasse mais confortável. Depois, ela se sentou na beira da cama e começou a abotoar a blusa, seu olhar perdido no espaço, na cabeça a briga com o filho se repetia em flashes e pensamentos torturantes de autopunição faziam com que suas mãos tremessem transformando a simples tarefa de se recompor em algo penoso. Ela teve um sobressalto quando a porta rangeu com a entrada de seu marido.

— C-como ele está? – Sua voz soou fraca, ainda mais baixa que o habitual.

— Ele está bem'ttebayo. Se sentindo culpado, você sabe o quanto ele te ama e não gosta de brigar com você... Está jogando vídeo game no quarto dele.

Ela suspirou fechando as pálpebras trêmulas, um pouco mais aliviada, mas incapaz de relaxar.

Naruto se sentou ao seu lado e, sem dizer nada, a abraçou.

Como se seu autocontrole fosse um elástico esticado até o limite, aquele abraço, daquela pessoa, finalmente arrebentou e Hinata soltou as lágrimas reprimidas, abraçando Naruto forte e molhando sua camisa.

— Hey... – a voz dele soou com um desespero que fez com que o choro dela aumentasse. – Hime, o que aconteceu? Eu nunca te vi assim!

Ela demorou para responder, incapacitada pelos soluços que sacudiam seus ombros. Naruto não voltou a perguntar, apenas a consolou do jeito que podia, acariciando suas costas e beijando o topo de sua cabeça, provendo calor e conforto.

— D-desculpe... Eu estou sendo boba – ela disse quando conseguiu se controlar, afastando o rosto do peito dele para encará-lo.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas duvido que para você ter ficado assim tenha sido algo bobo. O que houve? Porque por mais que o Boruto seja uma peste não foi ele quem fez isso com você'ttebayo.

— Não chama meu filho de peste, Naruto-kun.

Ele sorriu, limpou as lágrimas dela e beijou sua testa.

— Aí está você de novo, Hinata Uzumaki, advogada oficial do pestinha número um de Konoha.

— _Naruto-kun._

Ele riu e ergueu os braços em rendição.

— Ok, parei.

— Bom.

Ele afastou uma mexa de cabelo para trás da orelha dela.

— Vai, me conta.

O rosto de Hinata se contraiu numa expressão de dor.

— Você vai pensar mal de mim.

— Nunca. – Ele disse num tom sério, tão sério que fez com que o amor que ela sentia por ele, já tão grande, se estendesse um pouco mais.

— É o meu pai.

Naruto trincou os dentes. Tinha que ser.

— O que aquele velho fez dessa vez?

Hinata quase riu, Naruto ficava tão transtornado quando o assunto era seu pai, ela nunca havia visto alguém pegar raiva secundariamente assim antes.

— Ele é um b-bom avô – seu marido fez sua cara oficial de "não estou entendendo mais é nada" e os lábios de Hinata tremeram, era incrível como a presença daquele homem tinha os efeitos mais diversos nela, ao mesmo tempo em que ele era refúgio seguro para ela desabar, também era apoio para ela se reerguer, de forma que ela passava das lágrimas para o riso em duração de instantes – ele é carinhoso, até. Imagine só, Hiashi-sama, carinhoso.

— Hinata...

— Eu não sei c-como explicar, Naruto-kun. É claro que eu estou feliz que meus filhos não passem pelo que eu passei, que eles tenham m-melhor tratamento que eu tive, mas dói assistir, dói m-muito. Porque se ele era capaz de tudo isso, porque comigo foi tão diferente? Me faz pensar que o motivo era eu e, eu sei que a gente já conversou sobre isso outras vezes, que da mesma forma que foi com você, nós não somos responsáveis pela violência que sofremos quando crianças, e e-eu entendo que o mundo era diferente, mas mesmo assim... Eu me culpei por t-tantos anos, foram esses pensamentos que moldaram minha personalidade, é d-difícil abrir mão.

— Eu... Eu não sei o que te dizer mais'ttebayo. Mas estou orgulhoso de você por ter pensado nisso tudo sozinha. O que você disse é verdade, não é culpa nossa... E se é validação o que você precisa agora, o que você está sentindo faz todo o sentido. Você não acha que eu sinta um fundo de raiva que agora todo mundo me procure porque precisam de mim para proteger a vila? Que eu não sinta um pouco de mágoa mesmo que não demonstre? Hinata, nós não somos perfeitos, mesmo que a gente perdoe, não tem como esquecer... Você não é uma pessoa pior por isso.

Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, deixando as palavras dele penetrarem em seu coração como bálsamo curativo. Em um certo momento, ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela e Hinata fechou os olhos, agradecendo silenciosamente o quão doce o destino havia sido com ela para ter colocado aquele homem em sua vida.

— O-o que eu faço agora? – Ela perguntou com uma voz mais baixa que o costume, mas calma, em paz.

— As pazes com nosso Boro. – Ele a abraçou pela cintura.

— O que eu digo para ele? – Ela levantou a cabeça, buscando o olhar azulado do homem que amava.

— A verdade.

— Mas eu não queria que ele pensasse mal do avô, não quero que ele fique igual a você. – Ela terminou com uma nota de divertimento.

— Hey! Mas meu relacionamento com o velhote é ótimo dattebayo! Eu até finjo que não noto quando ele usa o Byakugan pra ver onde tem mais peixe quando a gente sai pra pescar.

Ela riu baixinho e encostou a testa no peito dele.

— Você não precisa dizer os detalhes... De qualquer forma ele tem que entender que não é sempre que a gente tem o que quer e, realmente, ir todo dia para casa do seu pai é um pouco demais.

Ela inspirou profundamente e se afastou dele, se levantando.

— Eu... Eu v-vou lá.

— Ganbatte. – Ele disse simplesmente.

Ela sorriu.

E as palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse se impedir, não que ela fosse de qualquer forma, afinal, era verdade.

— Eu te amo.

Foi a vez dele sorrir, aquele sorriso que ainda fazia ela perder o fôlego.

— Eu amo mais.

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco e balançou a cabeça antes de, detestando deixá-lo e abandonar aquela bolha de paz, entendimento e amor, partir em direção ao quarto de Boruto.

Gemütlichkeit: Palavra germânica intraduzível para a o sentimento de se sentir aceito, confortável consigo mesmo e querido depois de uma interação social.

* * *

 **N/A: Aí está mais um capítulo autoindulgente de Pétalas de Girassol. Este inspirado por uma montagem do anime Boruto que a Sofia (BruceChickinson) me mandou no twitter e me levou às literais lágrimas & pelas minhas próprias questões.**

 **Quem me conhece sabe, porque eu já devo ter comentado, eu e a Hinata temos muito em comum, eu também fui a filha mais velha menos querida e embora eu nunca irei poder passar pelo que a Hinata passou nessa fic, já que eu não tenho mais pai, mas pelo modo que eu via ele agir com meus irmãos mais novos e com o sobrinho que ele amava tanto (eu disse que eram muitas coisas em comum xD), como ele demonstrava ser capaz de dar o que eu queria dele, só nunca pra mim, eu me perguntava se a culpa não era minha e imagino que em algum momento isso deva ter passado pela cabeça da Hinata quando ela viu o modo como o Hiashi age com as crianças. Eu confesso que fiquei chocada quando descobri que ele era um avô carinhoso. Mas entendo até, tempos de paz e os netos dele não são herdeiros do Clã Hyuuga.**

 **Anyway, eu espero um dia encontrar alguém como o Naruto na minha vida, mas por enquanto vai ser a base de fanfic que eu vou tratar meus traumas mesmo haha.**

 **Fim do oversharing.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

 **Beijinhos.**


	8. Primeiro Amor

**N/A: Presente para a whatapanda. Feliz aniversário, querida! Espero que goste dessa fic bobinha, mas bastante açucarada, literalmente XD.**

* * *

 **Primeiro Amor**

Era verdade que a convivência com sua esposa havia tornado Naruto um homem mais paciente, e para dar crédito a si mesmo, ele havia terminado de tomar todo o milk-shake antes de se pronunciar.

— Hima, o que nós estamos fazendo?

A pequena suspirou cansada, com um ar tão superior que Naruto teve que disfarçar o riso com uma breve tosse.

— Estamos observando.

— Oh... – ele vez uma breve pausa – observando que exatamente?

— _Papa_...

— Você não pode me culpar por estar curioso, princesa. Explica pro papai, você sabe que eu não sou bom em captar as coisas no ar.

Ela suspirou novamente e se virou para ele.

— Estamos observando o parquinho, ou melhor, as opções contidas nele.

Naruto nunca deixava de se surpreender com o modo adulto como seus filhos falavam, principalmente Himawari, talvez por ela ter começado a falar tão mais cedo do que Boruto. Sakura e Hinata lhe explicaram que meninas costumam a falar mais cedo mesmo. Mas no que Boruto havia demorado para começar, ele compensou desenvolvendo. Naruto havia posto no mundo um nerd.

Quando pequeno ele implorava por livros e adorava ouvir estórias, era engraçado, porque ninguém nunca havia contado estórias para Naruto quando criança, então, à noite, ele ficava na porta do quarto ouvindo Hinata contar para seus filhos de países distantes, fadas e príncipes encantados, até a noite em que Hinata perguntou porque ele não se juntava a eles também.

Toda aquela leitura fez com que Boruto desenvolvesse um vocabulário vasto – que ele usava principalmente para impressionar o avô – e Himawari, que adorava o irmão, copiava seu jeito adulto de falar. Conforme foi crescendo, Boruto foi mudando, hoje em dia ele falava mais com um gangster do que como o rapazinho bem-educado de outrora, embora quando visitava o Clã Hyuuga voltava ao seu modo bem-comportado.

— Hmm. Você está tentando escolher o próximo brinquedo?

— Não, eu não preciso observar para isso, todo mundo sabe que o balanço é o melhor brinquedo, é claro.

— É claro – ele concordou como se tivesse feito uma sugestão idiota. — Então, que opções estamos escolhendo?

— A dos possíveis candidatos para o meu primeiro amor.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas bem alto e mediu Himawari de cima a baixo. Certo, ela ainda tinha só seis anos, ele não estava maluco.

— Primeiro amor? O papai não pode ser seu primeiro amor? Você amou o papai primeiro, não amou?

— Você não conta – ela fez um gesto abanando a mão na direção dele. —Tem que ser alguém diferente – ela fez uma pequena pausa — especial.

Ele respirou fundo. Da onde aquela conversa maluca estava vindo dattebayo?!

— Por acaso, essa pessoa em especial tem que ser um menino?

— Não necessariamente, mas Sarada-chan disse que a maioria das meninas escolhem gostar de meninos.

Tinha que ser a filha do Teme! Ele sabia que aquela menina escondia alguma coisa sórdida por trás da aparência inocente!

— E de quem a Sarada-chan gosta? — Ele perguntou, porque afinal ele não seria o único a sofrer com o crescimento precoce de sua filhinha.

— Olha papa, você faz muitas perguntas, eu devia ter trazido a mama.

Ele se sentiu um pouco mais ofendido do que gostaria de admitir.

— Acredite em mim'ttebayo. Sua mãe não seria de grande ajuda, ela tinha um péssimo gosto na sua idade.

Ela franziu o rostinho e se virou para ele pela primeira vez que haviam iniciado aquela conversa.

— Ela não gostava de você?

Naruto sugou o canudinho pela última vez fazendo barulho antes de responder com seu sorriso mais cheio de si.

— Exatamente.

Ela só balançou a cabeça em dramática demonstração de negação e se afastou dele, indo em direção à rua do comércio, fazendo o caminho de casa e ignorando os chamados de seu pai que tentava alcançá-la.

— Mama, é verdade que o primeiro amor do papa foi a tia Sakura?

Boruto não deu pause no jogo, mas diminuiu um pouco o volume. Não queria alardear que estava prestando atenção na conversa, afinal, não queria deixar transparecer que estava interessado naquelas bobagens românticas de meninas, mas era difícil não se interessar pelas histórias de quando seus pais eram jovens.

Hinata olhou curiosa para a filha que pintava um de seus desenhos na mesa da cozinha enquanto ela se sentava no outro lado pregando os botões de uma das blusas de Naruto que havia sofrido um pequeno acidente algumas noites anteriores por culpa dela mesma.

— Ele diz que sim.

— Que perdedor – resmungou Boruto baixinho – quem perde o primeiro amor para o melhor amigo dattebasa?

Himawari suspirou longamente com todo o ar dramático que somente menininhas de seis anos são capazes de produzir.

— Mas ela casou com o tio Sasuke. Sabia que o papai não seria de grande ajuda para escolher meu primeiro amor.

Hinata mordeu os lábios para não rir.

— Se eu fosse você, não ficaria muito preocupada em achar um primeiro amor perfeito.

— Porque?

— O primeiro amor raramente se concretiza.

— O seu se concretizou. Você casou com o papa!

Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar junto com uma pontada de culpa.

— Hm... Seu pai não foi meu primeiro amor.

O joystick caiu das mãos de Boruto e logo Hinata foi atingida por duas crianças em polvorosa gritando questionamentos que ela não conseguia entender bem.

— Hey! Hey! Acalmem-se! Eu não disse nada de mais – disse ela rindo. — E Boruto-kun, você não estava jogando vídeo game?

O rostinho dele se tingiu de vermelho, Hinata riu, mas seu coração esquentou com o modo como amava tão fácil os pedacinhos de si mesma que encontrava nos filhos, quando havia sido tão difícil gostar dessas mesmas características em si mesma no passado.

— Mas, mama! Você sempre disse que era apaixonada pelo papa desde o colégio!

Hinata pegou Himawari no colo e a sentou sobre seus joelhos, mantendo um braço ao redor da filha e outro em volta dos ombros de Boruto.

— E é verdade. Eu amo seu pai desde a época da academia, mas eu conheci meu primeiro amor antes disso.

— Antes, mas... – Himawari perdeu as palavras tamanho era seu choque.

— Quem? Quem foi seu primeiro amor, Kaa-chan?

Hinata sorriu.

— Seu tio Neji.

As crianças fizeram "ohs" mudos. Ouvindo histórias do tio Neji desde o berço, mas agora acabavam de ganhar novo respeito por ele.

— Nós fomos apresentados quando éramos pequenos, antes de termos autorização para sair do complexo Hyuuga. Eu era muito tímida e tinha medo de tudo, só vivia agarrada nas pernas do seu avô, então Neji-nii-san disse que eu era bonita e sorriu para mim, foi o suficiente, eu tinha só três anos.

— Três anos?! – Boruto fez uma careta de descrença e decepção. – Isso não conta!

Hinata lançou um olhar comicamente sério para o filho.

— O primeiro amor é meu Boruto Uzumaki e eu decido se valeu ou não.

— Awwwn, eu achei sua história fofa, mama. – Himawari disse de um jeito sonhador deitando a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

— Só não digam pro seu pai. Ele vai ficar arrasado se descobrir e como é competitivo é capaz de querer mudar o nome do Boruto.

— Hey! Eu não vou mudar de nome!

— Hima, que nome você acha que o Boruto-kun deveria ter?

— Anmitsu! Eu gosto de Anmitsu! – Sugeriu Himawari animadamente.

— Eu não vou mudar meu nome pro do seu doce preferido!

Elas o ignoraram.

— Eu gosto de Zenzai. Zenzai Uzumaki.

— Eu não vou mudar de nome! E porque doces dattebasa?!

— Ohagi é bom também.

— Tudo que tem anko é bom. Ah! Anko Uzumaki!

— _Kaa-chan!_

* * *

 **N/A: Coisinha slice of life/family fluff que eu tinha guardado pela metade.**

 **No final Himawari para de pensar em romance, porque ela é criança e criança não namora, e foi comer doces que poderiam emprestar o nome para Boruto que ficou uma semana sem comer doce nenhum pelo trauma.**

 **Naruto nunca descobriu a verdade e viveu na ilusão de que foi o único no coração de Hinata para o resto da vida, pobre iludido.**

 **Doces dessa fic são:**

 **Anmitsu: frutas, gelatina de ágar-ágar, pasta de feijão vermelho (um anko molinho), dango e cobertura.**

 **Zenzai: sopa de feijão vermelho doce, uma das comidas preferidas da Hinata.**

 **Ohagi: anko recheado com mochi (arroz glutinoso).**

 **Anko: pasta de feijão vermelho.**

 **Que fome!**


End file.
